1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pruning shears, and more particularly to a multifunctional pruning shears for one step cutting and step by step cutting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pruning shears are a cutting tool for trimming plant trunks. Pruning shears available on the market can be divided into two types, one step cutting or step by step cutting, wherein the one step cutting type is formed at first lever type. Since applied force imposes an equal resisting force, the advantage is a quick single motion cut off and can be suitable for easily cutting softer trunks or thinner trunks. Cutting thicker, hard trunks requires greater force. If applied force is insufficient, the trunks may not be cut off in one motion and the shears must repeatedly cut at the same cutting point to gradually cut off the trunk. Consequently, physical effort may be exhausted, and trimming efficiency is reduced. If step by step cutting type is performed, proper locations can be selected to perform step by step cutting during a stop block among many stop positions. The foregoing manner can save force to achieve the effect of convenient cutting. However, when the stop block is powerfully pressed to move among the stop positions, the pruning shears may be easily damaged due to the pressing location that is momently displaced among stop positions.